This invention relates to methods for starting an internal combustion engine, such as the engine of a vehicle, and in particular to methods that can be used quickly and reliably to start such engines.
In the past, it has been common practice to use a portable battery charger to start the engine of a vehicle in cases where the battery of the vehicle has insufficient charge to start the engine. Such battery chargers include a portable battery, cables for connecting the portable battery to the vehicle battery, and a battery charger for charging the portable battery. Conventional batteries have a high internal resistance, especially at low battery temperatures. This high resistance limits the rate at which conventional batteries can be charged and limits the maximum amperage that the battery can supply.
A need presently exists for an improved system that can be used to start internal combustion engines quickly, even at low temperatures.